Girl meets the letter
by Girlmeetsworld1876
Summary: The Valentine's day dance is coming up and Lucas has asked Riley to go with him and she's really excited. But her magical night could be ruined when Riley finds an odd letter in her parents bedroom and she has to travel to California to find the brother she didn't know she had behind her parents back.
1. You wanna hear a story?

_Riley's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>If you're like me Riley Matthews, then nothing ever makes sense to you in the world. And if you're like me then your curiosity always gets the best of you. Well I'm gonna tell a story and it's a lot to take in so stay with me.<p>

So I'm sitting inside of the Los Angeles police department with Maya, Emily, and Farkle. And the boy of my dreams is back in New York waiting for me at the Valentines dance. Did I forget to mention that today is Valentine's Day? Well it is and I'm 3,000 miles away from my home. Ok so the question that probably comes to mind is, how the heck did I even end up here! Well it started with this stupid letter, this letter I wish I had never found. And like I said my curiosity always gets the best of me. I knew I shouldn't have ever ventured into my parents room. I knew that place brought nothing but evil when my parents told me I wasn't gonna be the favorite anymore and I would have to share their love with another sibling. But of course I have to listen to Maya and go in there!

I'm probably going to be grounded forever cause I traveled across the country to California without permission and I ruined my parents Valentine's day because their on a plane right now coming to get me. Technically this is their entire fault because they wouldn't give me the information I needed and they know I will stop at nothing to find out something. So yea let's go with that, it's their fault. I know they're gonna hate me cause I ruined their Valentine's. Valentine's is this super important holiday for them and I'm not really sure why, but it is. And I'll definitely never get that dance with Lucas I wanted. Maya tells me that he REALLY likes me, so that just makes this situation even worse.

So you wanna know what was in that letter? Well I'll tell you because I have plenty of time on my hands. It all had to do with my brother. Not Auggie, the brother I didn't know I had. He's 11 months older than me and has brown hair and dark brown eyes.

His name is Elliot Matthews and he lives in Los Angeles California.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of Girl meets the letter. This was just an introduction chapter to the story so bare with me later chapters will be much longer. This is going to be a rucas fic so stay tuned for moments between them. I had been thinking about doing a story involing Riley's other brother Elliot that was supposed to be on Girl meets world. Most and I'm pretty sure depending on how things go will be in Riley's poin of view. I was really excited about writing this so I hope you guys like it! Well I'll talk to you guys later :)<strong>


	2. Necaklaces, dances, and letters

_Riley's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited about the dance, I can hardly sit still!" I squealed to Maya. "I know Riles, you tell me every 5 minutes." Maya said as she shut her locker. "I just can't help it; this is the first year I won't be stuck at home watching Auggie while my parents go out to dinner." I exclaimed. "I know pumpkin." Maya said as she put her hand on my shoulder.<p>

A few moments later Emily came running up to us. "I just got asked to the dance by 3 more guys!" She said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Good for you." Maya said sarcastically. "You're just mad because no one asked you." Emily said. Maya rolled her eyes and then turned her gaze towards Lucas. "Riles, everyone is talking about how Lucas is going to ask you to the dance." Maya said nudging my arm. "Yea he likes you, a lot. Like even more than me." Emily said pointing at herself. Maya shook her head and then faced me.

"I don't know I mean I just don't think he has feelings for me anymore." I told them. "Well we all know you like him, so why wouldn't he ask you?" Maya asked. I knew the reason he probably wasn't gonna ask me, my dad. My dad has this strict policy against boys, especially Lucas. But Lucas isn't a bad boy he's one of my dad's best students so I just don't understand why he doesn't like Lucas. I thought about all of this until I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Riley!" Maya yelled. I shook my head and turned my gaze towards her. "Sorry I was thinking of something." I told her.

"Ladies!" Farkle said as he came towards us. "Farkle!" We all said in unison. "So would any of you lovely ladies like to be my date for the Valentine's dance?" Farkle asked flirtatiously. "Sorry but I already have plenty of other guys begging me to go with them." Emily told him. "Are you sure there not begging for your dad's wallet to go with them?" Maya asked. Emily growled at her. "I'm probably going to have to go with Farkle if Lucas doesn't ask me soon." I said. "He's going to ask you, trust me." Maya assured. I nodded my head and then we made our way to my dad's class.

When we walked into the classroom my dad had this huge grin on his face. "Why does your face look like that? Oh and what's with the grin." Emily asked smirking. "You know what Emily; you remind me a lot of the devil." Cory replied. "Oh thank you." She said as she flipped her hair. My dad rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Riley, I need your help with something." He said to me. "Did you forget how to zip up your pants again?" Emily said as she stared at herself in her mirror. My dad growled and then took me to the corner of the classroom.

"What do you need help with?" I asked. "I need your help picking out the perfect present for your mom." He said. I thought of this as my way to getting Lucas to ask me to the dance. "Ok, I'll help you but you have give Lucas your blessing to let him ask me to the dance." I replied. "Riley you know how I feel about you and boys!" he said. "Fine then I won't help you and mom will really mad at you. And when Saturday comes you ain't getting anything!" I said. "Not even a hug?" he asked. "Nope she probably won't even want to be in the same room with you." I said. "But you know there isn't anything we can do about it." I said as I slowly walked away. "Wait, ok I'll give Lucas my blessing just tell me what to get her!" he pleaded. I smirked and turned around.

"You wanna know what to get her?" I asked. He nodded his head and looked into my eyes. "She wants that expensive necklace that goes with the bracelet you gave her or Farkle gave her for your anniversary." I told him. "That's what she wants, I could've thought of that without you blackmailing me!" He said. "Well you didn't think of it soon enough." I said as I made my way back to my seat.

My dad headed back up to the board and started talking about the French revolution which I didn't really care about. All I could think about was that Lucas was going to ask me to the dance.

After class, I waited for Lucas by my locker. I was hoping that he was talking to my dad. As I was putting my books away he came up to me. "Hey Riley." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey." I replied. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to you know." He said looking at the ground. "You know what?" I asked. I grabbed his chin and turned his gaze towards me. "You wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked staring into my eyes. "I would love to!" I said. "Great I'll pick you up at 8:30 P.M." he said as he kissed my cheek. After he kissed my cheek I felt paralyzed, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. Even better than the time my dad caught the flu and was out sick for 2 weeks.

I ran into the bathroom and screamed. Then I did my happy dance in the handicap stall. After a few minutes I put myself together and I walked out into the hall to find Maya talking to Emily rather than arguing. It was a sight I had never encountered before.

"Hey guys." I said as a huge grin spread across my face. "Hey Riles." Maya said. "He asked me!" I squealed. "Omg really?" Emily said. I nodded my head and then we all joined hands and started jumping up and down.

The rest of the school day was kinda a blur. All I could think about was Lucas and me slow dancing at the dance and that he could possibly give me my first kiss! I rode home with my dad today instead of riding the subway.

"So Riles how was your day?" he asked as we got settled into the car. "Lucas asked me!" I squealed with excitement. "Yea I know I could hear you all the way from my room." he exclaimed. "Oh, well that's how my day went." I told him. "I'm glad you riding home with me because I need you to go to that jewelry store with me to get that necklace for your mom." He said. "Ok I'll help you since you helped me." I replied. "Good." He said as a huge grin covered his face. I shook my head and then we headed to "Manhattan Diamonds."

Ok so I almost passed out when I saw how much this necklace cost. But it didn't seem like anything to my dad. This piece of jewelry was 400 dollars. I told my dad to leave the store but he insisted he buy it. I mean my dad isn't a cheap person he just usually thinks that buying something like this for this much money is stupid.

After a bit we headed back to the car. "Dad, why on earth did you pay that much for that dumb necklace?" I asked. "Because your mom wanted it and I got it." He replied. "And you're sure you aren't doing this for something in return from her?" I asked eyeing him. "I told her I didn't want anything this year." He replied. "Oh I'm not talking about something materialistic." I said as a smirk crossed my face. His face turned a bright red and his eyes became big as saucers. I giggled a little on how embarrassed he was getting. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

He seemed like he had just been stunned. He didn't talk for the rest of the ride home. And I could tell that my giggling wasn't helping the situation. I couldn't wait for me to have my own kids one day and they embarrass me like that.

The redness on my dad's face had died down but he still had this paralyzed look on his face. I shook my hand in front of his face but it didn't seem to work. I shook my head and we walked to the elevator.

Luckily my mom wasn't home so I had time to hide the necklace. My dad sat on the couch and starred at the wall. Just I was about to snap him out of this, Maya climbed in through the bay window in the living room. "Maya what are you doing here?" I asked. "When am I not here?" she asked. "Good point, could you do something so my dad won't look like this anymore?" I asked. "Sure." She replied.

Maya headed over to my dad and got right next to his ear. "Riles you might want to cover your ears." She said. I put my hands over my ears and watched Maya scream at my dad. "MATTHEWS, SNAP OUT OF IT YOU LOOK STUPIDER THAN USUAL!" she yelled. My dad fell off the couch and he held his ear. "Oww, that hurt!" he said as he stood up. "Oh well come on Riles." she said as she exited the room. "It is what you needed." I said. "Get out." He said pointing to the stairs. I held my hands up in the air and followed Maya.

"Umm, Maya where are we going my room is that way." I said pointing to the left. "We aren't going to your room, we're going to your parents." She said. "And why on earth would we do that?" I asked. "Because I've got to pull my annual prank on your dad this year, so I need like an embarrassing photo of him to plaster all over the school or something." She said. "Maya can't you just skip your prank." I pleaded. "Nope now come on." She said pulling onto my arm. I didn't like going into my parent's room. I was scared of things I might find or if I found something I wasn't supposed to find. And plus there room was super big so that scared me too.

Maya turned the knob and we entered. "See Riles, it's just a normal room." she said. I guess she was right it had a bed and a closet and lamps and bedroom things. The only thing my parent's had that I didn't was a flat screen TV (or a TV in general) and a bathroom that connected to their room. "Ok now I'm gonna go look under the bed you go look in the closet." She said. "I'm not going in there." I protested. "Riles you're being ridiculous, the worst thing you might find in there could be your dad's underwear." She said. We both shivered and made a face. "Just do it Riley, do you want me to have to ask Emily to help me?" she asked.

Just then Emily popped her head in through the window. "Hiya." She said as she climbed in. "Ahh!" Maya and I screamed in unison. "You scared us!" I said trying to restart my heart. "Sorry, I tried to buzz in but your dad wouldn't do it so this is what I had to do." She said. "Ok well since you're here you can help us look for things to embarrass Mr. Matthews with." Maya said "Ok." Emily replied. "Riley you can search the bathroom." Maya said. "I'm not going in there!" I said. They both rolled their eyes and went back to searching the room.

"Hey Riley, who is Elliot?" Emily asked pulling out an envelope labeled Elliot M. "I don't know, let me see that." I asked. She handed me the yellow envelope and I opened it to find pictures and letters. "What the?" I said looking at all of these pictures. "Riles read one of the letters!" Maya said. "Maya I don't want to go through their stuff." I said. "Well I will then." She said as she snatched it out of my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cory and Topanga,<em>

_We are happy to inform you that Elliot is doing really well in California. We know that it was hard for you to give him up but we know you did the right thing. It wouldn't have been fair to Elliot or you to not have all the things in life he deserves. We hope that one day you can see Elliot again. I know it was extremely hard for you Topanga to see your baby go, I know that when you're ready god will bless you with another child and I know that you will be amazing parents. We will keep you updated with pictures of Elliot. _

_Love, Emma and Jacob._

* * *

><p>I turned my gaze towards Maya. My mouth was wide open and so were Maya and Emily's. We looked through the envelope and found his birth certificate. He's actually 11 months older than me. He has brown eyes and brown hair and just turned 14. He lives in Los Angeles, California and his parents are named Emma and Jacob. "Riles, do you know what this means?" Maya said.<p>

"I have an older brother my parents gave away." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this was chapter 2! Next chapter is going to go into detail about Elliot so stay tuned. I really like how this chapter turned out so please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 should be out soon so bare with me. Until next time :)<strong>


	3. LIAR!

_Riley's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my parent's bed staring blankly at this letter. I couldn't believe they kept something this big from me. If I had never come in here I could have possibly never known I had another brother. I felt like my parents have been lying to me my whole life now, I wondered if they had lied about other things.<p>

I looked over at Emily and Maya who were staring at me. "What should I do?" I asked. "Let's look him up!" Emily said running out of the room. I grabbed the yellow envelope and followed Emily to my room.

She grabbed my laptop from off my desk and the three of us sat by the bay window. "Wait, I'm sure his last name isn't Matthews." Maya said. "Yea I know but I wanna look up Elliot Matthews and hopefully something about your parents will come up." Emily replied. We looked through images on Google for a picture we thought might be him. All of them were just older men or young boys, and none of them even resembled my parents.

"Guys this is stu-." I started but Emily interrupted. "LOOK IT'S A PICTURE OF YOUR PARENTS!" Emily screamed. "Shh, my dad might hear you!" I exclaimed. "Sorry I got excited, but anyways it says that he was born January 12, 2001." Emily said. "We know that you moron we have the birth certificate!" Maya said. "I was just making sure it was correct!" Emily shot back. Maya rolled her eyes and snatched the computer out of her hands.

"Oh it says here that Elliot was adopted 3 days after your mom gave birth to him, and it says he was adopted by Emma and Jacob Ross." Maya said. "We already know who adopted him!" Emily said waving her hands frantically in the air. "We didn't know their last name!" Maya said as she hit Emily's arm. "Oww, that hurt." Emily said before hitting her back.

"Will you two stop it!" I screamed. I couldn't take their bickering any longer. "Sorry." They both said quietly. I grabbed my laptop and searched Elliot Ross. And sure enough information about him came up.

It stated that he lives in Calabasas, he has no siblings, he's 14 years old, and both of his parents are accountants. He had that perfect average lifestyle that I had dreamed of having many times before. His parents looked normal, they had normal jobs, and the best part was his dad wasn't his teacher. I shared the information I found with Emily and Maya. It also said that he attended Calabasas High; he was also at the top of his grade and in the gifted program.

"So should I go ask my dad about Elliot?" I asked. "I think you should wait until your mom gets home, I mean this involved both of them." Maya suggested. "Yea you're probably right." I replied.

Emily and Maya left a bit later to go find "Supplies" for my dad's prank, which I still thought was a bad idea.

I waited anxiously in my room for my mom to get home. I needed to ask them about this letter. I paced around the room racking my brain on how I would approach them; I couldn't just come out and say did you have a son named Elliot.

I almost fell out of my window when I heard my mom come through the door. My heart was beating 100 miles a minute.

I walked down stairs to see my dad giving my mom a quick peck on the lips and them both plopping down onto the couch.

"Hey Riles, how was your day?" my mom asked. "Well today was interesting because I found something." I said. "What did you find?" my mom asked still oblivious to the fact I knew about Elliot. "Well… I was in your room." I replied. My parents both gave each other a look and then they turned their gaze to me. "You didn't into the bathroom right?" my dad asked. I shook my head not wanting to know what I would've found in there.

I took in a deep breath and then just blurted it out.

"Who's Elliot?" I asked. My parents exchanged a look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 3! I know it's not the longest chapter but I wanted to get something out there. The next chpater will be really good and long so stay tuned. This chapter gave a little more information about Elliot but not to much because that's the whole reason for Riley traveling to California in the first place. I hope you liked the chapter and remember to review! Until next time :)<strong>


	4. ELLIOT, ELLIOT, ELLIOT

_Riley's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>My parents stared blankly at me. "Aren't you going to answer me?" I asked. "Oh right, umm where did you hear the name Elliot from?" Dad asked. "In this letter I found in the back of your closet!" I yelled waving it in their faces. "Why were you in our room?" Mom asked trying to change the subject. "Who cares?! We're talking about Elliot, now is he your son or not!" I yelled. "Yes he is our son; now let's not talk about this anymore." Dad replied. "No I want answers, why did you give him up, have you talked to him, why didn't you tell me?!" I asked. My dad's eyes widened and I could see my mom's eyes began to flood with tears.<p>

"What the heck is wrong with you two? Keeping this from me is like you were lying to me my whole life!" I said. "How could you give up your child, did you not love him. What if that would have been me, he's only 11 months older than me. Did you just keep me because you felt guilty for giving up on your first kid?!" I yelled. I wasn't sure why I was really upset but I was.

Tears streamed down my mom's face and she ran out of the living room. "Topanga!" Dad called out. He slumped back into the couch and put his face into his hands. "Dad?" I asked. He stared at me and had this _I'm really pissed with you_ look. "You think we were happy to see our baby taken away from us?" he replied coldly before walking out of the room.

My parents locked themselves in their room for most of the night. I could hear my mom crying and my dad trying to comfort her but it didn't seem to work. I just wanted to know something and they went crazy on me.

Later that night dad came down the stairs with Auggie trailing behind him whining. "Daddy, I'm hungry!" Auggie complained. "Ok, then what do you want?" Dad asked as he crossed his arms. "Ummm… I want sketti!" Auggie replied. "Bubba, how about a sandwich?" he asked. "I don't want a sandwich; can mommy make me sketti then?" Auggie whined. My dad sighed and then picked Auggie up. "Aug, your mommy's a little upset and isn't really up for making anything. So will please eat a sandwich?" he asked. "Ok, but why is mommy upset, was someone mean to her?" Auggie asked as he sat at the table. "It's something you wouldn't understand." Dad replied. Auggie nodded his head and scarfed down the sandwich before he ran back upstairs.

"Hey." I said in a cheery tone. My dad shot me a look and then put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Come on, talk to me!" I said. He continued to ignore me and cleaned up the kitchen. "Please say something, anything!" I pleaded. "Fine, you want me to say something. You're grounded." He said heading for the stairs. "Wait what, why?" I asked. "For snooping in our room and making your mom get all worked up and upset." He shot back. "I should be able to go into your room, it's not some forbidden place and I don't even know why she's so upset. I mean if she's upset about losing her child then why don't you just have another one?" I replied. I mean, I thought my mom was over reacting, she probably hasn't even contacted Elliot in years and it's not like she created a special bond with him anyways. My dad was acting way more mature about this than my mom which was a first actually, and why don't they have another baby, it's not like they can't afford to have another.

My dad leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "Riley, it's not that simple, you can't just go around and wanna have a baby whenever you feel like it and you wouldn't understand why we can't have another but that's not what we're discussing right now. You're grounded and that's final." Dad said. "But that's not fair I didn't do anything and boo hoo she'll get over it!" I replied. Did I really just say that to my dad? His eyes widened and he came towards me.

"Just for that comment you aren't going to the dance either." he replied. My jaw dropped and I stared at him for a bit trying to process what he just uttered. "You can't do that, we had a deal. I told you what mom wanted and you would let me go to the dance with Lucas." I said. "No the deal was I would let him _ask _you, I never said if you could go or not." He replied. My dad played me, I have this feeling that he had been planning on not letting me go in the first place.

"All I did was ask about Elliot!" I yelled. "Riley, I'm not talking about this anymore, now we aren't going to mention his name in this house again, do you understand?" he asked becoming frustrated. I was boiling inside; I wanted to go and rip off his head and throw it out the window.

I balled up my fists, closed my eyes, and then something I had never done before, disobeyed my dad.

"ELLIOT, ELLIOT, ELLIOT, MY PARENTS GAVE AWAY THEIR BABY NAMED ELLIOT!" I screamed. My dad's mouth was wide open and he had this furious look on his face. I began to run away from him when he called my name. "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, you get back here right now!" he yelled. "I don't have to do what you say, I'm already grounded and I can't go to the dance, so what's the point." I shot back. I walked to the door and I placed my hand on the knob. "Don't you dare open that door!" Dad said. I turned my head towards him slowly and I pursed my lips. "See ya later." I said before storming out of the apartment. I slammed the door behind me and then I slumped down onto the hall floor. I was surprised my dad didn't come after me. Maybe he thought I needed some time to cool down.

I walked down to the bakery and sat by myself at a booth just processing a few things. I still wasn't sure about what my dad meant when he said that it's not that simple to have a baby and that I wouldn't understand why they couldn't. Had they thought about having another one? Have they been trying? Is that why my mom got super emotional when I brought up Elliot?

The thing I couldn't quite process was that my dad didn't have an emotional break down or freak out when I mentioned Elliot. He freaks out over everything; he freaks out when his food touches. That was another question I had, did my dad not care that he had to give up his child? I didn't understand why my parents were acting this was, they needed to chill out. All I wanted to do was find Elliot and his family and ask them these questions I had, but they lived in California and I lived across the country in New York.

I laid my head down onto the table and I decided to rest my eyes for a bit because it was getting late.

When I opened my eyes my dad was setting me down onto my bed. How long had I been out? When did he come and find me? I rubbed my eyes and yawned I said "Dad?" He sat on the edge of my bed and turned his gaze to me. "Yes?" he replied. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Riles, the bakery is in our building it was the first place I looked and I figured you'd be there or Maya's." he replied. "Oh, how long was I gone?" I asked. "A few hours, I thought you needed time to cool down." Dad said. I nodded my head and leaned my head down onto the pillow.

"Dad, I'm sorry I disobeyed you and I'm sorry I yelled." I said. "It's ok I know you say things you don't mean when you get upset." Dad replied. "Tell mom I'm sorry I made her cry and that I'm sorry about the _baby _situation." I told him. He nodded his head and came over to me. "Goodnight, I love you." He said before kissing my forehead. "Love you too, does this mean I'm still grounded?" I asked. "Oh yea, but I'll think about the dance." He said before closing my door. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I dreamt about me and Lucas slow dancing at the dance.

I thought everything would end up being ok; boy was I in for a rude awakening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 4! I've been meaning to update for a bit but just never got around to it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you thought. What do you think is going to happen with Topanga and her <em>baby <em>issue? Should I do a third story to this about Topanga being pregnant? Tell me what you think while reviewing. Talk to you guys later :)**


	5. Walk down a (bad) memory lane

_Topanga's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>Apparently while I was having an emotional breakdown in mine and Cory's room, Cory and Riley got into a fight about the Elliot situation and she ran out the apartment. I can't believe I didn't even know any of this happened. I also couldn't believe how emotional all of this has made me. I didn't think I would have freaked out like that but I guess hearing about a child that I wish could still be mine made me upset.<p>

After having Elliot I was pregnant again 2 months later with Riley which came as a huge shocker to me. Then a few years later we had Auggie and Cory and I agreed that we were done having babies for a while. Well when Auggie was 3 Cory's sister Morgan was going to have her first child and it made me really miss having little babies around the house. So the night of Morgan's baby shower I told Cory that I want to have another baby.

At first he was kind of hesitant but he soon warmed up to the idea and we immediately started trying for another, but nothing ever happened. Weeks and months had passed and nothing, nothing happened. I became really frustrated and I became almost depressed. I could tell Cory was getting worried about me but I always told him I was fine. He told me that maybe we should go to a doctor and see if there is anything really wrong with me. Well he scared me a little when he told me that, but I didn't show it.

On the day of our appointment it had been exactly a year since we wanted to have another child. They ran a few tests and asked me a few questions and they told me it would be a few days before the results would come in.

I'll never forget the day I got that call, luckily I was home alone. My cheerful mood changed in 10 seconds flat. My OBGYN told me that there was something wrong with my uterus line or something and that I was actually very fortunate to conceive the first 3 times before. My heart sank, I felt like someone just pushed me off a cliff. And to think that I actually had 3 children made me even more upset.

I couldn't even go to work for a few days I was so upset. I wouldn't eat or do anything that required moving. Cory became extremely worried about me and worried that if I didn't eat anything soon I would die. I assured him that wouldn't happen but he insisted I get out of the bed, get dressed, and do something proactive. It took a while but I eventually got back to my normal state. I tried as hard as possible to forget about the baby but it felt like everywhere I went people were getting pregnant.

So really long story short, I got back to my normal self and decided to forget about it, I mean I already had two amazing children and that was plenty.

I guess Riley bringing up Elliot brought back all of these awful memories of me trying to get pregnant and I broke down. But it wasn't just that it seemed like I was emotional about everything these days and Cory wasn't which was weird too.

I hadn't felt like myself for like 2 weeks now, and my period was late which was weird.

Then it hit me, my eyes widened and I rushed towards the bathroom. I dug through the cabinets frantically looking for a test and luckily I found one.

I took a deep breath and told myself not to get all excited and that whatever will happen is god's intension. I jumped a little when the timer on my phone went off. I took another deep breath and then shakily picked up the plastic stick. I stared at the two pink lines telling me that I was indeed pregnant with my third child. A huge grin came over me and I squealed with delight.

I picked up my phone and began to dial Cory's number, but I decided to wait and tell him in a special way. So I decided that I would wait until Valentine's Day to tell him, which wouldn't be for just a few more days. I hid the test and fell back onto the bed; all I could think about was how our family would be complete with this third baby.

If only I had known that my plans on Valentine's would be ruined by Riley's plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone this is chapter 5! I know this isn't in Riley's pov but a few people asked what was wrong with Topanga so I thought this might clear a few things up for you. I've decided to do a third and final story to this about Topanga being pregnant. I got really inspired when I saw on twitter yesterday that Cory and Topanga might have more children so I got super excited and wrote this chapter. Tell me what thought of the chapter and tell me what you think about having a 3rd story. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the chapters will be in Riley's pov but we'll see how things go. Next chapter is when things really start so stay tuned. Remember to review and I'll talk to you guys later :)<strong>


	6. Changes are happening, BIG changes

_Riley's P.O.V:_

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I decided that I was gonna get a fresh start and be Riley again and not Riley; the annoying daughter who makes people cry.<p>

I threw on my pink fuzzy sweater, black leather skirt, and my black booties with my frilly socks. As I was adjusting my sock my mom came in. "Oh hey mom." I said nervously. "Hey Riles, can I talk to you?" she asked coming into my room. "Sure." I replied. I knew exactly what was coming, never ask about Elliot, I love you, you're still grounded. Stuff like that.

"Well I found out something and I have to tell someone because it's eating me alive." Mom replied. I gave her a look and then gazed into her eyes. I could tell that whatever it was, it was important.

She rubbed her hands together and bit her lip; I could tell she didn't know how to tell me. "Well Riles…" she trailed off. Just as she was about to speak again my dad walked in. "Hey honey I fixed waffles, I know you weren't feeling well this morning." Dad said before rubbing her back. "Oh thank you." Mom replied. "Ok well Riley come and eat, and you go get some rest." He said before kissing her forehead and walking out.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked. "Oh, I'll tell you later." She said getting up from the bed. I wondered what she needed to tell me, but whatever it was she obviously didn't want dad to know.

I grabbed my pink iPhone 5c from my nightstand and my bag and walked down to the kitchen.

The smell of chocolate filled the air as I walked into the kitchen. "Smells good dad." I said sitting down at the table. "Yep, they're Cory's famous waffles." He said placing a stack in front of me. "Mmm these are really good, last time you tried to cook something you almost burnt down the apartment." I replied.

"It's all he knows how to make." Mom said as she poured herself coffee. "Topanga, I told you to go lay down you're sick!" Dad said. "Cory I'm fine, I just feel a little off is all." mom said. "Topanga, you know when you're sick I have to baby you." He said. "Baby, I didn't say anything about a baby." Mom replied nervously. "What?" dad asked giving her an odd look.

"Uh, nothing you're right I'm just gonna go lay down." Mom said rushing out of the room. "What was that about?" I asked. "I'm not sure but I'm sure we'll find out." He said grabbing his blazer off the chair. I shrugged it off as I put my dishes in the dishwasher. Just moments later Maya buzzed.

"So dad, what about the dance?" I said nudging his arm. He sighed and turned to me. "I thought about it and I've decided to let you go, it's just hard seeing my baby girl grow up I mean pretty soon Auggie's gonna be all grown up too and I won't have any babies left." He said looking into my eyes. "Dad, I'm always going to be your baby no matter what." I said. He smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"What's up losers?" Maya asked as she entered the apartment. "You know you could knock?" Dad replied. "Yea I basically live here and you can't get rid of me so I'm not gonna do that." Maya replied. He shook his head and got Auggie before heading out the door.

"I thought your mom took Auggie to school?" Maya asked before shoving a waffle in her mouth. "She does but she's sick so my dad took him and made breakfast." I replied grabbing my jacket. "He made these? And they're actually good?" Maya said. I nodded my head and let out a chuckle. "What's wrong with him making them?" I asked. "I dunno it's just last time he made breakfast he almost caught the apartment of fire." Maya pointed out. I laughed and grabbed her by the hand pulling her out the apartment.

We boarded the subway and sat on one of the cold benches. "These should have seat warmers you know." Maya commented. "It's a subway." I replied. She shrugged and dug her phone out of her bookbag.

"So Riles, find anything else about Elliot?" she asked. "No Maya and I decided to leave it alone." I replied. "Come on, everyone knows you never let anything go." She said folding her arms. "I dunno, I really want to know more about him but I can't talk to him unless I go to California." I replied. "Let's do it then." Maya said. "Hahaha, yea and then we'll go shopping on 5th avenue and go buy Chanel and Prada." I said laughing. "I wasn't kidding, Emily used to live there and I'm sure her parents have some private jet or something so she could take us!" Maya said. I stared at her in disbelief; did she really just suggest we go to California?

"Maya be real, even if we could get Emily to take us my parents would never go." I said. "They aren't gonna know." She said smirking. "Oh no! I am not getting wrapped up in this! There is no way you'll make me agree to this!" I protested. "Come on Riles, we'll leave tomorrow morning and come back Saturday afternoon, giving you enough time to get ready for the dance with Ranger Rick." She replied. I twirled my hair and I had this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Ok so even if I agreed to do this I'm pretty sure my parents would notice that we're gone!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm let me think, oh I know! We'll say we're going on the ski trip." Maya said. "Umm they won't fall for that." I replied. "Yea they will we'll just get them to sign a fake permission slip and boom we'll be on our way to sunny Calabasas! It's perfect the ski trip lasts as long as our trip to California!" Maya exclaimed.

I didn't like lying, especially to my parents, but if it meant that I would get to meet my brother and find out all the answers to my questions then heck why not! "Ok, but if Emily doesn't give us a ride in her jet we're not going to find another way to get there." I said. "Deal!" Maya replied.

When we got to school I was nervous about asking Emily. I was afraid she would yell at us and I didn't like it when she yelled, but then again there was a good chance she would say yes because she was always talking about how much she missed California.

I slowly approached Emily as she was putting books away in her locker. "Hey Emily." I said shakily. "Hey, what's up?" she asked before closing her locker door. "Umm, well, you see…" I began nervously twirling my thick brown hair. "Ugh, we wanna know if you'll take us to California in your private jet so we can meet Elliot." Maya finished.

There was a long pause before she answered. "Sure, when do you wanna go?" she asked. "Wait so you aren't mad?" I asked. "Mad, I'm so excited. I've been looking for an excuse to go back and visit." She replied. "Ok then, we want to leave tomorrow morning and be back by Saturday afternoon." I told her. "Hey isn't that when the ski trip is being held?" she asked. "Exactly." Maya replied smirking. "Oh so you guys are going to pretend like you're going on the trip but really go to California that is so bad, I like it." She said smiling. "Well ok then its set we'll leave tomorrow morning." Maya said before Farkle interrupted our private conversation.

"You guys are going to California, I wanna go!" Farkle replied. "You can't go now scram." Maya said. "Ok then, I'll tell Mr. Matthews your plan and you won't be going anywhere." He said. "Blackmail, I never knew you had it in you." Emily commented. He nodded his head and then stared at us. "And besides don't you need someone really smart to find out where he lives?" Farkle asked. I sighed and then looked at Emily and Maya. "He's right." I said.

"Ugh fine you can come but you better not tell anyone, especially Huckleberry!" Maya threatened. He nodded his head in agreement and then we made our way to first period.

During free period we got Farkle to make us the fake permission slips and Emily talked to her dad about going. He agreed not to tell my parents because he was just as sneaky as Emily which I didn't like.

I walked into my dad's room so he could sign the form. "Hey dad." I said casually. "Hey honey, whatcha need?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if I could go on the ski trip and today is the last day to sign up so I need you to sign it now." I replied trying not to show how nervous I was. I showed him the paper and he glanced over it.

"When will you get back?" He asked. "Saturday afternoon but I think I'm going to Emily's after to get ready for the dance and I think we are all gonna have a sleepover there so you know, you and mom can be _"alone." _I replied giving him a wink.

He crossed his arms and thought a second. "Ok, I guess that'll work and I won't have to worry about picking you up right?" he asked. "Exactly." I said smiling. "Ok then you can go but remember to call and text me or your mom if anything goes wrong or you need us to come pick you up." He said staring at me. "Dad I'm thirteen, nothings gonna happen to me!" I exclaimed. "Honey just because I'm not a girl, doesn't mean I don't know about _girl things_. Trust me your mom tells me everything." He replied. I made a face and then looked at him.

"Dad, that's gross." I said sticking out my tongue. I didn't like it when my dad talked about things like that with me. I felt a lot more comfortable when my mom and I talked about girl issues.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be there if anything happens." He replied before signing the sheet. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as he handed me back the fake sheet.

"Thanks dad, love you I'll see you at home." I replied before kissing his cheek. "No problem, love you too!" he said.

I was actually a pretty good liar, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad but it didn't really matter at this point. I was just relieved that my plan was working out so far.

Maya said that she was gonna go home and see her mom instead of going to my house after school because she was off work. When I got home I was having the worst cramps ever but I decided to just ignore it. I dropped my bag on the ground and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink because the cramp's I was experiencing was not making me very hungry.

"Hey sweetheart, your dad told me that you're going on the ski trip tomorrow!" mom said. "Oh yea." I replied. My mom looked at me and I could tell she knew something was off about me. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked coming closer to me. "Yea I feel fine." I lied, my stomach really hurt but I didn't know why.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and do my homework." I said dashing up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom and prayed that what I thought was wrong with me wasn't happening. I unzipped the back of my black skirt and I let it fall to the ground then I sat down onto the toilet and I dropped my pink undies too. When I looked down I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I started to breath heavily and I didn't know what to do. In a matter of moments my mom knocked on the door and called my name.

"Riley, what's wrong?" she asked in a soothing tone. I didn't want to tell her but I had no choice I didn't know what to do. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I slowly opened the door and pointed to my blood soaked undies on the floor. Her eyes grew big and she looked up at me.

"Riley, honey did this just happen?" my mom asked as she brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I stood there frozen like an ice cube not knowing what to do. I could feel a tear streaming down my face but I didn't even know why I was crying. She pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed the back of head and my back.

"Riley honey calm down, this is normal I promise." She said wiping away my tears. I nodded my head and sniffled. "Look all this means is you're becoming a woman and you aren't gonna be a little girl anymore but that doesn't mean you won't be my little girl." She said. "Now why don't you shower and I'll get you some new pants and a pad." She said before kissing cheek. As she walked out I called her. "Wait, please don't tell dad." I said. "Why not, you need to be able to talk to him when I'm not around." She explained. "I know, but I don't like that he would know that, I mean does he know when you're on yours?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he knows!" mom replied. "Why would you tell him, don't you feel awkward?" I said. "Honey if you've known someone as long as I've known him it would be awkward if he didn't know and plus he always treats me like a queen when I'm on mine." She replied smiling. I wanted Lucas to treat me like a queen and make me hot cocoa and rub my back like dad does to mom. Maybe this isn't gonna be so bad after all.

"I still don't want you to tell him." I said. "Ok, but he's gonna know sometime." She replied. "I know, I just don't want him to treat me weirder than he already does in class." I replied. Mom laughed and then kissed me on the forehead before leaving the bathroom. I turned the knob of the shower to hot and I waited for it to heat up.

If only I had known my mom was gonna disobey my wishes and almost ruin my secret plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is chapter 6! I know the chapter involved a few girl problems but I assumed that most of my readers are girls and I've never written anything super personal about Riley so I decided why not. What do you think Cory's reaction to this is going to be? Next chapter will involve them going or trying to get to California without everyone finding out and Riley trying to keep her little secret from Maya, Emily, and Farkle. Next chapter will have an adorable Rucas moment and Cory and Riley moment so stay tuned! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and please review! Your feedback means a lot to me! Talk to you guys later! :) <strong>


End file.
